


Jack Dalton's return

by AlwaysStar21



Category: JackDalton, M - Fandom, MacGyver (TV 2016), MacJack - Fandom, Macriley - Fandom
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysStar21/pseuds/AlwaysStar21
Summary: Zoe Delport is a CIA agent. She also know Jack Dalton because he and Zoe's dad were in the delta force together. Zoe is having this feeling inside telling her that Jack Dalton isn't dead and that she needs to find him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jack Dalton's return

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own MacGyver but I own the new character Zoe Delport.  
> Also this isn't a single story. More stories will come with this new character.

Zoe Delport is sleeping in her bed tossing and turning, She wakes up with a start all sweaty, and confused. Zoe looks at the time on her phone “5 am great” she thinks.  
She sits up with her legs crossed, sliding both of hands up and down on her face wondering why she’s having visions of Jack Dalton. “Am I going crazy?”

She knew Jack Dalton because he and her dad Marc Delport were in the Delta force together. Jack would often come to their house to watch football and drink beers. Jack would always show her how to defend herself. Zoe loved Jack they shared so many good times together, he was always so cool and funny.  
When she got rebellious Jack always told her she needed to do something better with her life to make her mom and dad proud. 

After that Zoe got back on the right track then an opportunity came about. A woman came to her and proposed a career with the CIA. She introduced herself as Matilda Webber, and that she knew Jack Dalton. Zoe was surprised Jack never mentioned her before, but that didn’t matter she wasn’t going to pass such a great opportunity.

Now she works for the CIA, and loves her job and is quite good at it. Zoe has the capability to learn fast. Her boss was really impressed by her, since then she has become one of their best CIA agents. Unfortunately this is quite a demanding job so Zoe has had to put aside her life outside the CIA.

Jack introduced Zoe too Mac, Riley and Bozer before. He invited Zoe to Mac’s house one evening feeling that they all needed to know each other since they were all part of his life.  
Zoe got on well with Riley and Bozer, she enjoyed Bozer funniness, and she found Riley interesting. As for Mac, Zoe found him intriguing. She was impressed by what he could do. There was a mutual attraction between Mac and Zoe when they first met, but then time passed by and with work she couldn’t keep in touch with them so much. 

Zoe got up from her bed went to take a shower. She called her trainer and friend Amanda to see if she could come now. It was 6 am but she needed exercise it helped her think.

After her training Zoe sat at a table of a café she often likes to go. She took her iPad and did a little research on premonition dreams. As of 2 weeks ago she keeps having the same dream of Jack that he is alive and being held somewhere. Then Zoe thought is this really a dream or it’s a sign that Jack needs help. ‘Why me?’

It’s been two months since Jack’s death, but Zoe couldn’t believe he was dead. She has this goddamn feeling in her that something was off. Zoe went to the military funeral they had for him but stayed by her car and watched. Funerals were hard for Zoe to stand ever since she lost her parents, so she stayed until it finished and drove away.

Mac saw Zoe sitting on her car hood. He was worried about her they didn’t talk that much nowadays. Mac knew that Jack and Zoe were close. So he couldn’t help thinking about how she was really doing. Mac really wanted to know Zoe more in the future Jack would have wanted that.

Mac asked Riley if she could locate Zoe’s phone because he wanted to talk to her. He would have called her to asked where she was but she isn’t answering his calls. 

Zoe was still at the café looking at articles about premonitions dreams. She wanted to know if that was a real thing or if she was going crazy. She was focus on reading but then she heard the bell of the café door ringing. 

Zoe looks discretely up to see who entered the café. She saw that it was Mac. She put her head back onto reading and smiled.

Mac saw that Zoe was seating on a sofa reading something on her iPad. She also has a cup of coffee on the table.

While walking toward Zoe, Mac admires her. She is still looking as beautiful as the first time they met. Natural brown hair that has grown a bit longer since last time he saw her, now it is just bellow her shoulders. Her almost perfect fair skin, her good-looking body and to finish her stunning green almond eyes.

Mac sat down on the sofa in front of her. He didn’t know why but as soon as he got near her, he got nervous. 

Zoe saw Mac seating in front of her. She stopped reading turned off the iPad and put it in her bag. Then she faced Mac and admired him for a moment. He still looked so handsome. His blond hair grew a bit they are just bellow his hears. He is wearing that brown leather jacket with a blue shirt underneath and black pants, then his piercing blue eyes.

Zoe’s heart started beating fast, she thought maybe it was because she hadn’t seen him for long time? ‘Yeah that must be it’ Zoe thought. 

Zoe cleared her throat “Well Angus MacGyver how did you… let me guess Riley?” She says with a smile

“Well, yes Riley because you won’t answer my calls I was worried.” Mac looked more closely at Zoe. He can see that she has dark circles under her eyes meaning she isn’t sleeping well.

Zoe’s face expression changed to a sad one. She didn’t want Mac to worry too much about her.

“I’m sorry it’s been crazy at work lately. I don’t know why but bad guys seems to do bad things at the same time.” Zoe looks down onto the table then look back up at Mac.  
“Yeah we’re also pretty busy these days also” Mac smiles at Zoe who smile too.  
“How is everyone?”  
“Bozer is making us laugh as always, Riley is … it’s still hard for her but she is getting there. Matty is Matty. And Russ is fine I mean he didn’t really knew Jack.”

Zoe watches Mac with a concerned look.  
“How about you Mac?” Zoe looks at him in the eyes  
Mac didn’t really want to answer that question he wasn’t sure himself.

“uhm Desi and I broke up for good this time.” Mac looks down with a sad face.

Zoe was surprised by what she just heard. She felt bad for not answering Mac’s call maybe he wanted to talk to someone about it.

“Mac I’m … I’m sorry. I feel bad for not …”  
“It's fine Zoe, this relationship wasn’t going anywhere. We were always arguing and didn’t spend time together except at work, so it’s better that way for both of us.”

Zoe took Mac’s hands in hers trying to comfort him. They look up at each other.

“I’m really sorry I know break ups can be hard.”  
“How is Desi doing?”  
“She is okay I guess” “I think I’m gonna stay single for a while.”  
Zoe laugh at what Mac just said.  
“ Good for you.”  
Mac laugh too and thought about how Zoe always managed to cheer him up.  
“What about you are seeing anyone right now?” Mac was curious  
Zoe looks surprised at him with an eye brow up  
“Really? I mean I barely have time to see my friends.” She laughed 

Mac was going to reply but Zoe’s phone rang.  
Zoe answered the call  
“Hello”  
“Hello I have a package for you miss Delport right?”  
“Yes, that’s me. Where are you?”  
“I’m waiting in front of your apartment building”  
“Well can you leave it in the mail box I’m …”  
“No sorry, It was specified that I need to give it to you face to face.”  
“Oh okay just wait 10 minutes I’m on my way.” Zoe hung up and thought ‘uh this is strange’

Zoe put her black bomber on then look at Mac  
“I’m sorry Mac I need to go pick up something at my place.”  
“That’s fine I just wanted to know how you were doing.”  
Zoe stares at him “I’m okay, I promise Mac. Time will make things better I guess.”  
“Yeah you’re right”  
They both got up and face each others quite closely.  
“If you wanna talk about anything you know I’m here right? I promise I will answer this time when you call” Zoe smile at Mac

Mac sigh “okay I’ll keep that in mind” and smiles too.

Mac and Zoe hugged for a moment seeking to comfort each others. Mac could feel Zoe’s heart beating fast. He was also feeling strange but good strange.

Zoe started to have a weird but nice feeling. She only had two boyfriends in her life, the rest were just one night stand no string attached. She didn’t know what to think of this feeling she has right now. 

So Zoe pulled back from Mac but was still quite close. She cleared her throat.  
“I need to get going.” Staring at Mac  
“Don't hesitate to come to the house if you need anything okay?”  
“Thank you Mac I will.” Zoe smiled  
“I’ll see you soon okay?”  
“okay bye”  
“bye”

Zoe put her hand on Mac left harm smile then passed by him and got out of the café.

Mac put his head dawn smiling and still thinking about Zoe when his phone rang. He looks at it, it was Matty.  
“Blondie get your ass in the war room now.” Mac was surprised and raised an eyebrow up  
“Okay Matty I’m coming.” Mac left the café got to his truck and drove to the Phoenix.

Zoe parked her car in front he apartment building. She saw the post man waiting for her. She got out of her car and went to him.

“Hello sorry I was out.” Zoe looks at him.  
“No problem, here this is for you.” The man gave Zoe a small yellow envelop. She noticed there wasn’t any address written on it. She thought that was odd.

“Hey how did you know where to deliver it, there isn’t any address written on it.” Zoe stare at the post man waiting for his answer.  
“Look I’m just doing my job here, I’ve got informed that I needed to give this to you face to face. Now if you please I need to get back to work.” Zoe signed the paper that confirmed she received the package. Then the man nodded to her and left running.  
“Okay bye jeez” Zoe watched him go and enters the building to go to her apartment.

Zoe enters her apartment throw her keys onto a plate that was on a pedestal table by the door.

She opens the yellow envelop and only found this red usb drive inside nothing else, no notes or any other information.

Zoe sits down onto her comfy sofa and put her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She opens her laptop and plug in the usb drive. A folder appears on her screen when she opens it, there was only a video. 

Zoe clicked onto the video and press the play button. She got on the edge of sofa to be closer to the screen. She watched attentively and saw a man escaping a compound he looked hurt but alive. Zoe couldn’t really see the face of the man cuz the footage was a bit blurry.

Zoe replayed the video, then she remembered that she saw that compound somewhere before. She thought for a moment then it struck her. That was the compound where Jack was during the Kovac op. Zoe knew that because Matty showed her the Kovac case to have a look.

Zoe fell back onto her sofa in shock. She could feel it, the man in the video is Jack and he’s alive.


End file.
